Missing
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: SVU gets assigned to a case at a girls camp where a simple missing camper drill go's wrong. COMPLETE
1. MIA Missing in action

Title-Missing

Summary-SVU gets assigned to a case at a girls camp where a simple missing camper drill go's wrong.

Disclaimer-Don't own characters, some of the counslers names are from 4-H camp in Windham/Tolland and this is inspired by a semi-true story some details are however fake. Hope you enjoy!

POV- Camper named Alexandria Derainio.

* * *

We were walking on a path in Nature class when I hear over the motorola "Has anybody seen camper Amanda Kardon?". Amanda is one of my cabin mates in the cabin Hacienda. If I remember right she was from Coventry,CT and should be Archery with Tammy. 

"She's not in Outdoor Survival." I hear Captain Phil say.

"Or Drama." Leila added. I hear the rest of the counslers go through their activities saying she's not there and I start to worry. Amanda could still be in the boathouse, girls area, or Hacienda?

"Do you need a runner to help?" my favorite counsler John Y asks. They told him yes and he took off his backpack and ran. Now my nerves are driving me insane when the missing camper horn go's off. We all rise to our feet and begin to walk to the sports room. Counslers are running, life-guards are diving into the water looking for her body, and the camp director is on the phone with the police in New York City. Special Victims Unit I hear her say.

_Where are you Amanda?_

Life-guards are still diving when the police arrive. John Y. returned with no luck or trace of Amanda. Tammy is crying and muttering "I should have kept a better eye on Amanda it's all my fault!" A man and a woman walk in and show the camp director their badges. She nods and takes them into her office. My eyes close and I lean my head back onto Tammy's chest. Tears threaten to fall but I hold them back when I hear John Y. , and Sir Phil (another counsler) call out my cabin. When I open my eyes the woman and man I saw earlier were looking around and Sir Phil calling my name this time with a hint of annoyance.

"Alexandria Derainio come here!" I slowly rise to my feet and walk over to him.

"These are Detective's Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler." He points to them and returns to talking to me.

"They are the Detective's on Amanda's case and since you were technically her best friend here I want you to show them Hacienda." My eyes meet the woman detective Olivia's eyes and I think she notices the pain in them because she walks over and gives me a smile of reassurance with a little shoulder squeeze. I nod and start to walk to the lodge door.

"Thank you." Elliot Stabler says as he follows me.

When we reach Hacienda I just lost it. All the memories I had with Amanda 'till now flooded back into my head. My knees go week and I start to shake violently, sobbing loudly. Olivia raced over to me and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Shhh, shhh it's o.k, just breath, come on Alexandria look at me!" she instructed softly. I look into her dark brown eyes, they reminded me of a mother comforting her baby, she rubbed my back until the crying subsided and helped me stand again. She waved her hands over at Elliot telling him to go in. He walked in but Olivia stayed with me, holding me to her chest. My breathing was still fast and panicky and the detective kept telling me to match my breathing to her's.

"Alex, do you mind if I call you that, it's o.k we're gonna find her."

* * *

So what do you think? Stupid? or excellent? I know it's short but I need to know if I should continue or not. 


	2. Everytime you go away

"I'm usually not called Alex most call me Dria for some reason."

"O.K Dria can you remember anything that Amanda might have said that didn't make sense then but does now?" she asked me with her arms still around my body. I felt safe in her arms. She told me to come back to New York with her and Elliot so I would be safe and they could take a statement. When I shook my head no she tried again.

"Dria, your parents know that we want to take you back,that you might be in danger and we really need you to find Amanda."

"I have to stay and comfort Hacienda and Amanda's parents, I'm like their third daughter, oh my god that's right Amanda's sister is here, I have to find her!" I pulled against Olivia's arms but she didn't budge.

"Let me go!" I screamed pushing again. Still she didn't let me go.

"Please I have to go see Bianca she's only 5 she probably has no clue what's going on!"

"Dria calm down if Bianca is Amanda's sister then we will talk to her seperatly but you need to come with us."

"NO, she will only talk to me please Olivia let me talk to her then I will go with you." I was begging her. New tears were falling down my face and landing on Olivia's clothes. Her grasp started to lighten up and I pulled back and ran towards the lodge screaming "BIANCA!". When I found Bianca her eyes were all puffy and red, her sweaty hair fell in front of her tear stained face, and she was shaking as bad as I was. I took her in my arms,pulling her to my chest,comforting her like Olivia was to me.

"Bianca,sweetheart,it's o.k the police are going to find her, just calm down" I cooed into her ear. It wasn't working so I tried a new approach.

"Heeeey if we can solve any problems, why do we lose so many tears? ohhhh and so you go again, when the leading man appears" I started singing.

"Every time you Go Away" originally sung by Paul Young but now sung by Anthony Fedorov was her favorite song in the whole world. She loved Anthony.

"Always the same thing, can't you see we got everything goin' on and on and on."

"Everytime you go away, you take a piece of me with you, Everytime you go away, you take a piece of me with you,"

"Go on and go free, yeah" I was starting to get to the point where I didn't know the words so I let her go and asked Olivia to go get my bag. When she returned I grabbed my CD's and put in American Idol Season 4 and turned it on. Bianca started to smile as Anthony's voice came on. I grabbed her into one last hug and told her that Amanda was coming home safely and whenever she has doubts to play this song. With that I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out with Elliot and Olivia.

"How did you know how to calm a scared 5 year old down?" "I probably couldn't do that".

"I have known Bianca since she was born and I love her like my own sister, Anthony Fedorov is her favorite singer, whenever I come over she asks me to play that song it's the only thing that gets her to take a nap." I laughed a little when I remembered the time Amanda and I had to watch Bianca and how she wouldn't take a nap so I played that song and she fell right asleep. But that was when Amanda was here with us. She isn't anymore she's gone. What will I do without her? I was interupted out of my thoughts by Elliot's voice.

"Dria, you hungry, New York is quite a drive from here, we can stop at McDonalds if you want?" How could I eat when my best friend was missing? I knew they were just trying to help but I honestly didn't want to do anything but crawl into a little ball and die..

"Dria?" called again.

"Huh, oh yeah sure." I closed my eyes again retracing the events again in my head for the last week. We arrive at camp, pick out our activities, and make new friends on Monday. Tuesday was starting the activites and when I met the hottest counsler alive John! Amanda teased me for that but I didn't care. Wednesday I started my period and was pissed off I couldn't go swimming. Thursday Amanda,Tammy,Michelle,and I egged the counslers cabins and accidently hit one as they were walking to the bathroom. Friday-Amanda and I hugged as she walked to Archery with her favorite counsler Matt and I left for Nature. I heard her name over the motorola and at first thought she must have shot herself in the butt with an arrow like she said she might do. Then I heard it again this time with the words 'has anybody seen'. Next thing I know the missing camper horns go off and everybody is shouting "Amanda Kardon!". I feel my stomach start to turn and my head start to pound.

I open my eyes and look at my ghost white hands and start coughing. Olivia turns around and see's my pale skin and yells and Elliot to stop the car. She helps me out of the car where I start to throw up all over. Elliot held my hair back while Olivia rubbed my back. Finally I stop throwing up and slay back down in the car opening the window.

"Dria, you o.k?" Elliot questioned starting the car again.

"I can't even think about Manda anymore,good or bad memories, I see her face and just think what she is going through right now!" Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. Eventually I just cried myself to sleep. A nightmare came into my mind.

**NIGHTMARE**

"Alexandria.Marliese.Derainio get over here!" Amanda yelled playfully. Dria started running towards her when a masked figure came out and grabbed Amanda.

"DRIA!" she let out an ear-piercing scream. The masked man dragged her to a van while pointing a gun to her head. The look on Manda's face motivated Dria to run faster but her legs wouldn't move. She heard the man snicker as he opened the van door and threw Manda in there. He slammed the door shut but Alexandria could still hear Amanda scream for dear life.

"Dria please help me get someb-" her voice was cut off by the sound of clothes ripping.

"No, no please!" Another scream and a moan and she heard the man say.

"Shut-up or your friend is gonna get the same thing!" A gunshot went off and the van drove away leaving a note that said.

_Amanda Kardon_

_Died- 7/25/05_

_Was raped and killed by the same man that's going to get Alexandria Derainio._

**END NIGHTMARE**

I woke up screaming in a room that I didn't recognize in front of a man reading the paper. He was talking to himself about how he thought this was just a plot to make people buy those. The rims of his glasses peeked out from the paper followed by his eyes.

"Oh your awake, good." he said laying down the paper, walking towards me.

"Man look at this bed, it's covered in sweat, I knew this would happen, Olivia just wanted to put you in my bed so sh-" Another man walked in the room.

"Munch don't kill her now with one of your theories." he said jokingly.

"I wasn't going to but-"

"Please." He turned to me and smiled.

"Alexandria your awake, my name is Detective Odafin Tutuola or Fin, and this boring man over here is Detective John Munch" Fin pointed over to the Munch who had his arms crossed and seemed to be pouting about not getting to tell his theories.

"Come on follow me, lets meet the rest of the squad." Tutuola held out his hand and lead me down stairs.

* * *

Reviews please! I'm setting a deal with you guys.

One review- Half a chapter

Two reviews-One full chapter

Three reviews-Two chapters and so on and so forth!


	3. Other's POV

OLIVIA'S POV

I was about to leave for a little while with Elliot when Cragen comes out and tells us about the missing camper at 4-H girls camp in Connecticut. I hate the dirve down there! It takes to long, but it was still in our jurisdiction and it delt with a child. When we got there the firdt thing I noticed was two girls sitting next to each other. One was crying and talking to herself. The other had her eyes closed and was lying on girl number 1's chest. I asked to know there names because they seemed to act different from everybody else like they were family. The girl crying was Tamara Johnson or Tammy and the other girl who I was more interested in was Alexandria Derainio. She took us up to Hacienda and broke down in tears. I caught her before she hit the ground and she was nearly in shock. She finally calmed down and we told her we needed to take her to the precinct. Alexandria disagreed and ran towards the lodge trying to find the victim's sister. Bianca was her name and Alexandria knew how to calm her down easily. Half way to New York City Elliot asks her if she's hungery? She is so we want to stop at McDonalds until I turn around to look at her after hearing some continuous hoarse coughing and see her about to throw-up in El's car. I screamed at him to pull over and helped her out of the car. She cried herself to sleep in the back. Elliot carried her up to the crib and layed her down telling Munch to watch her until she wakes up and then get me. Munch tried to protest against it saying she might wake up and say she was raped or molested by him. That was a risk I wanted to take because I had to get the squad ready for her (being a teenager she can be bitchy) and I needed to contact the parents if they hadn't been already.

MUNCH'S POV

Elliot walked in with this girl asleep in his arms, Olivia followed them up to the crib. I knew that they had been assigned to a case down in CT about a missing camper. I was reading the Randall case when myself was called to the crib.

"Munch I need you to watch this girl until she wakes up." Elliot told me.

"Hell no,I don't want to babysit a teenage girl while she sleeps!"

"Just watch her and when she wakes up get Liv, it's that simple!"

"What if she cries rape or something?"

"She won't."

"What will I do when I get bored?"

"Here read this!" Elliot threw a paper at me and closed the door.

I sat down on Olivia's bunk and took a look at the girl. She was pretty. Black hair down to her shoulders, a tan complextion, and fairly skinny. Questions buzzed throught my head. Then in the middle of reading I hear a faint scream that kept getting louder and louder. I look up and she is thrashing around her bed screaming "Amanda,Amanda,Amanda!" I know not to try to help because she and I could get hurt. So I just listen to her and read. The screams suddenly stopped and my eyes graze over the paper. She is looking around, confused. I notice the bed all sweaty and get kinda upset because it's my bed! Fin walks in and helps the girl escape my therory and takes her down to meet everybody else.

FIN'S POV

The sound of thrashing comes from upstairs so I go to check it out. The victim's friend is awake and near crying. I yell at Munch for trying to tell him one of his conspiracies and give the girl one of my best smile to comfort her and told her to follow me down to the 1-6. She took my hand with a little hesitation and rose from the sweat covered bed. Walking nervously next to me she introduced herself.

"Alexandria Derainio, but you can call me Dria."

"Detective Odafin Tutuola, but you can call _me_ Fin." She laughed at this and I felt her hand light up a bit.

ELLIOT'S POV

Fin walked down the stairs with Dria by his side. She had a slight smile on her face! I walked up to her and talked to her before Olivia came back with Casey and Dr.Huang.

"We haven't properly met yet, I'm Elliot Stabler" I extended my hand and she shook if willingly.

"Have you found Manda yet?" I knew that question was coming and I tried my best not to crush her spirits too badly.

"Dria, we haven't yet but we are trying as hard as we can, she is the main case right now." Tears filled up in her eyes again so I gave her a hug. Trying as hard as she could not to let the tears fall she hugged me back.

CASEY'S POV

Olivia,George, and I walked in to see Dria and Elliot hugging. He looked up at us and motioned to for us to walk over. She let go of him and looked at me then Dr.Huang. I smiled at her and reached my hand out to her's.

"Casey Novak." I greeted. She smiled shyly and told me her name. Her facial expression told me she was terrified about what was going on but she was going to try to help in anyway possible.

DRIA'S POV

I met everybody today but my favorites are Olivia and Casey. They seem to understand more about what I'm going through. I called Amanda's parents after I finished talking to Dr.Huang. I told them that my heart is always with them and I'm helping out in as much ways possible for Amanda's safe return. The camp closed down until Amanda is found and probably for a long time after that. My parents are coming up to see me in two days so I have to stay with either Olivia or Casey until then. Elliot is taking my clothes home to clean the tear and puke stains off of them! My head started to spin again when he mentioned the puke. Slowly I sank to the floor and pressed my knees to my chest, rocking in the fetal position. Shutting my eyes (a thing I have done quite a bit since the accident) I sang to myself. "It's My Life" by No Doubt was the song I would blare at my parents when things didn't go my way, and right now things weren't going my way!

* * *

I promised more chapters so I will get them to you! Love all my reviewers and I'm taking your reviews to heart! 


	4. Close suicide

a/n-I only did the others POV for that chapter! Now im back to Dria's. Sometimes I will do that just so people can check on the other characters once and awhile:)

* * *

Olivia,Casey,and I decided that we will all stay together in Casey's apartment because it is bigger. Still no signs of Amanda or her attacker. Munch and Fin went down to CT to investigate more of the camp, and interview counslers and Hacienda girls. I spent most of time sitting at Fin's desk today. Olivia didn't know what I was doing there and why I didn't go try to sleep. I couldn't give her an answer. Nobody can see what's going on in my head right now! When they ask me a question all I can do is stare. Casey also stopped by today to talk to Olivia in private. She gave me a quick smile. Elliot tried to get me to eat,sleep,talk,anything! I can tell he's getting frustrated with my actions like he was my own father. Dr.Huang also makes regular visits to me. Telling me it's not my fault Amanda is gone and that I need to eat and sleep. The way people have been acting around me lately makes me wonder if they think I'm suicidal. Am I? Maybe?

**THE NEXT DAY**

Munch and Fin couldn't get anything out of counslers and campers. That just makes me more upset. My parents still can't make it down for some reason. Now I have been 2 days without food or sleep. Olivia keeps pulling me into the interrogation room trying to feed me. I refuse. This is not my way of suicide but more of if Amanda can't eat or sleep wherever she is neither can I. Still Dr.Huang thinks I'm nuts! Today I actually told him what I was thinking and he just said that what I was doing was a bad way to let out my anger. Like he knows? A good thing did happen today though! Olivia,Casey,and I are having what they call a girls' night out where we go to dinner,a movie, then go back to the apartment and gossip about guys and stuff. Maybe that will cheer me up?

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Where is the knife? I swear this time they did it and I'm going to die because of it! Canceling our night out didn't drive me to this stage that I'm at now! Hell, PMS'ing isn't doing this either! It's just I can't do it anymore! I have tried to be strong really I have but she is not coming back and that's it! Found it! I run to the bathroom and slam the door. I don't care if Olivia is in the house I'm comitting suicide. But what I didn't relized is that Liv heard the door slam. She came running to the door telling me to open it once she noticed Casey's cutting knife gone.

"Dria, Dria, come on sweetie just open the door, let's talk 'bout this." she cooed into the door.

"NO!"

"Do you want me to call Casey home or Amanda's parents, or even your parents?"

"My parents aren't coming, if they really cared they'd be here by now!"

"Dria they care and so do I,Casey,Elliot,Munch,Fin,Amanda,and her parents including Bianca."

Olivia had delt with suicidal teens before but they were usually victims. Alexandria wasn't, she was going to kill herself over Amanda, even though she still had a chance of coming back.

"Alexandria, please." Benson begged. No answer.

"Fine if you won't open the door I'll tell you my story from outside." I lowered the knife to listen.

"I had a best friend too, her name was Alex, one night she was shot and I was there to witness it, my best friend."

"She died." Liv looked down at her feet and continued. "I couldn't deal with it not only was she my best friend but she was one of my work partners."

"What did you do?" I asked from the bathroom.

"Well, I won't lie I did think about suicide, you know I will be with her if I just die, but Elliot told me to think about all the people I would be letting down, future victims,him, and all my friends."

"So?"

"Obviously I didn' do it or I wound't be here giving you this speech, but before you kill yourself, think about all the people you'd be letting down."

I came out of the bathroom in tears and ran into Olivia's open arms, She stroked my hair lovingly and just held me until I was asleep.

* * *

My Mom thinks that's heavy stuff but I don't care I need my stories to be dramatic. So what did you think?

FEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK


	5. The restaurant

"Elliot, she tried suicide!" Olivia exclaimed over the phone, once Dria was asleep.

"What?" replied a half asleep Elliot.

"I heard her door slam and went to go check on her and noticed Casey's knife gone." she started to sob.

"She o.k?"

"Yeah, thankfully, so did you get any new info on Amanda's where-abouts?"

"Liv, it's like 2 in the morning, nothing new."

"Oh sorry, see you tomorrow." she hung up the phone and went to go check on Dria. Sleeping.

DRIA'S POV.

Munch and Fin went to go talk to more of the campers. Olivia hasn't left my side since last night and she keeps making me check in with Elliot and her. Cragen suggested I see Dr.Huang for a little while. Everybody knows about the whole problem 'cause Liv is a blabber-mouth LOL and when Munch gets back he's taking me out to lunch. Fin,El,and Livia can't go? confused.

**LITTLE WHILE LATER,AT LUNCH WITH MUNCH.**

"Did you find anything?" I questioned,taking a bite out of my pizza.

"A camper said she saw a man paying close attention to Ms.Kardon."

"And?"

"Luckily, she saw his face, so we got a sketch artist and this is possibly him." Munch held up a picture of a man, about 30, with long hair and a short beard.

I gasped at the sight of this. I knew him! John noticed my gasp and asked me what was wrong!

"That's the janitor, at our school, I don't know his name, but I'm sure that's him!", "It all makes sense now."

"Makes sense?"

"Sure, he used to always talk to Amanda, it creeped me out, but she seemed fine with it, anyways when school ended he seemed pretty upset and asked Manda what she was doing."

"What'd she say?"

"Camp." Again tears started falling down my cheeks and I told Munch I'd be right back. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. (Later on John told me that everybody looked at him, then at the door, and he just simply said "Teenagers") After I sat in the bathroom crying for about 10 minutes, a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Dria, honey, you o.k?" It's Munch!

"Come on, I'm worried about you." He was being a Father figure. No offence to him, but he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"I'm good, really, I'll be out soon." The detective saw right threw my act.

"Can I come in?" Slowly, I unlocked the door. Munch came running in and wrapped his arms around me.

"This guy is going to pay for what he did." he said reassuringly. I stood up and walked to the sink. John got up also.

"Here, let me help." His arms grabbed a couple paper towels, wet them, and dabbed my face.

"It's been a long time since I have had to do this." he remarked.

"Done what?" Curiosity filled my head.

"Help, a teenage girl, you know I used to have a daughter." I smiled at the thought of him being a Father, but then again, he was good at it.

"What's her name?"

"Lilly,if I remember right, Lilly should be 18 now?"

"Haven't you seen her lately?"

"No, I pushed her and her Mother out of my life when we divorced." His tone told me that the discussion was closed.

"Let's go before people get more worried." I led him out the door and we silently drove back to the precinct.

"Hey guys!" Fin said smiling as we walked in. I walked up to the crib attempting to sleep. Fin pulled Munch aside.

"Does she know who he is?"

"A janitor at her school." Munch replied thinking about the whole afternoon.

"A janitor?"

"Thats's what I said."

"What school?"

"Brooklyn Middle School."

"Lets go." Tutuola grabbed his coat and walked out the door.


	6. School

"You think it's him"? Fin asked driving to Brooklyn,CT.

"I'm not sure, but it always could be." Munch couldn't get Dria out of his head. How confused and innocent she is.That drove his thoughts to Amanda and her family.

"Munchkin, hello?"

"Huh, what?" Munch snapped back to reality.

"Good to see your still alive and that you can hear me now." Fin smirked.

"Hey Fin?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about Dria?"

"Of course I have, man she's like our case duh!"

"No, I mean-"

"In a sexual way, hell no, your sick!"

"NO, like what her life is like and how it will change if Amanda doesn't come home?"

"Oh, well sort of, I mean she's pretty messed up now, this is to much for a 13 year old to handle, why you want to adopt her?"

"That thought occured to me if she didn't have parents, but she does."

"Then why do you keep thinking of her?"

"I honestly don't know, after what happened today at the restaurant, her face literally was burned in my head."

"Yo man, I understand, you remember the Farachelli case?"

"Who doesn't, brother and sister being sexually and physically abused by their own parents, they were a wreck." Munch remembered.

"I couldn't stop thinking about them for months, even after the case was finished, how could their own parents do that to them?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before they turned into the school.

"Hey, it's summer, nobody should be here." Fin stated.

"Schools' usually open sometime in July for class postings and new students."

"Oh." Fin should have thought of that. They walked into the building and recieved some confused and angry stares from people. The two ingnored it and strolled into the office.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." the office lady greeted.

"New student information goes on these forms and do you have him and/or her with you now?" She seemd bored of saying that all day.

"Ummm, no, Detectives Munch and Tutuola, Special Victims Unit, we need to speak to the principal." Munch informed her.

"Oh, sorry my mistake, but I'm afraid Principal DeAngelo isn't here right now." she smiled.

"Maybe you can help us?" Fin took out a picture of the perp and handed it to her.

"Can you tell us his name and address please?"

"Sure that's the janitor Mar-." her voice was cut off by an ear-piercing scream and a child running down the hall. Somebody was chasing after her!

"HELP!" the kid yelled at the top of her lungs. Munch recognized the man chasing her as the janitor.

"Fin, that's him!"

"I'm on it!" Fin took off running after them. He was catching up to him. When he got into reach he tackled the man, arrested him, and told Munch to take him to the car while he went to go find the girl.

"Your in big trouble mister." Munch told him as they were walking to the car. He just spit on Munch's coat.

"More trouble!"

"Sweetie" Fin called softly.

"It's o.k, I'm the police, the man chasing you is gone, you can come out now." he heard soft wimpering.

"Honey, really I'm here to help."

"That's what the last man said." A girl came out of the shadows.

"What man?"

"A so called police officer." She ran into Fin's arms sobbing loudly saying how she stupid she was.

"Your not stupid, it was a mistake, it's o.k." he cooed.

"NO! I heard about the girl who went missing at camp and after that i should have known!"

"Shhh, tell me your name and I will really help you." his heart was breaking for this girl.

"Lyndsay Renolds." her sobbing became louder. Munch walked back into the school to get Fin when he saw Lyndsay and him embraced in a hug. He backed away. FIn heard him and looked up from Lyndsay's shoulder, motioning him to come closer.

"Lyndsay, this is detective John Munch, he's gonna take you to the restroom and get you cleaned up o.k?" she looked at John and nodded in approval.

"Come on, take my arm and we'll get you cleaned up and then get you some food." They walked to the bathroom while Fin phoned Olivia.

"Liv, I need you to do a missing persons for a Lyndsay Renolds, 13,... thanks." He sighed and decided to take a little trip to the Farachelli's while Munch took Lyndsay for food and a doctor.

Fin knocked on the door 3 times before getting an answer.

"Detective Tutuola, hi, good to see you!" Iris Farachelli greeted when she saw Fin.

"Hey Iris." he gave her a small hug and walked in. He had been on Iris and her brother Toby's case and they had all became great friends.

"Toby, come down here, I have a suprise!" she called from the bottom of the stairs.

"A suprise!" Toby shouted back running down the stairs.

"Fin!"

"Hey, what's up Tob!"

"Why you here?"

"Just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop and see how you guys are doing."

"Fine, I made the baseball team and Iris got her drivers license!"

"Really, wow, that's great!" Fin was really happy to see them finally getting it together after 5 years. They were only 13 and 8 when somebody finally reported the abuse and had a tough time leaving their parents.

"You want something to eat?" Iris asked.

"No, actually I should get going, my partner should almost be ready by now." The sad look on the childrens faces tried to convince him but he knew that the janitor was still in the car, and Munch and Lyndsay should be done by now.

"Have him come too." Toby tried to convince.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go, maybe some other time since Iris drives now." he flashed Iris proud-father smile and led himself to the door.

"See ya Fin, keep in touch!" they called as he walked out the door.

"Bye."

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! Any suggestions are welcome. Just so you know, there will be a sequel called "Hostage" so look out for that after! This story is TBC... 


	7. Lyndsay's secret

"Where did you go?" Munch asked holding Lyndsay in his lap.

"Just ot check on Iris and Toby." Munch nodded in understandment. Fin looked down at Lyndsay.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?"

"I'm good." she smiled at Munch and then at Fin.

"Ready to go?" Fin asked Munch.

"Yep, I want this dirtbag nailed." his head motioned to the janitor in the back.

"What about her, where's she gonna sit?" Fin pointed to Lyndsay.

"She's stayin' here, we'll get her tomorrow when we see Amanda's parents." Lyndsay flashed him a smile and got off of Munch's lap.

"See ya later guys." she said as she started walking down the street.

"Ummm, no actually you'll see Detectives Benson and Stabler tomorrow." John yelled. She turned around and nodded.

Munch and Fin walked in with the perp and Elliot and Olivia look up from paperwork.

"The perp?" the both ask at the same time.

"Guys meet Marlon Denroker, he knows where Amanda is." Fin announced.

"Perfect, I'll go tell Dria, and her spirits will be raised!" Olivia ran up to the crib to tell Dria the good news.

Olivia walked into the crib to see Dria fast asleep.

"Dria, sweetheart, wake up, come on I've got great news!" Dria turned around and looked at Olivia with sleepy eyes.

"Did you find Amanda?" she asked.

"No, honey, but we did find the guy that possibly kidnapped her." Dria smiled and quickly got out of bed.

"Lemme see him!" she demanded storming downstairs.

"Dria, he's in interrogation, you can't see him 'till after we know he's done it." Elliot told her.

"But that's not fair!" she protested.

"I know, but he's only a suspect, not the perp _yet_." Elliot got up, grabbed his coat and keys and walked out.

"Where's he going?"

"To pick up another girl, Dria do you know Lyndsay Renolds?"

"Lyndsay Renolds?" she repeated.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"I know that she was in my school."

"What do you mean by "was" ?"

"Lyndsay got kidnapped awhile ago, after school about 2 years ago." Dria said blankly.

"What?"

"She used to be my friend." Olivia ran to her computer and pulled up the missing persons site and typed Lyndsay Renolds.

"Oh my god!", "How could I have missed it?" Benson closed the site and ran to her cell phone on the other table.

"Elliot, that girl your about to pick up, she was kidnapped 2 years ago!"

"What?" he said on the other end of the line in complete shock.

"Ms.Renolds, 2 years ago outside of school." Liv repeated.

"How come she never told us?"

"Dunno, but be real easy on her in the car, ease it in slowly."

"Gotcha, see you later." he hung up.

Elliot arrived at the address Lyndsay gave Munch and Fin. It was a small building with Wentle's engraved big on the side. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a petite woman,about 45, with semi-grey hair. She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Stabler, Manhattan Special Victims Unit, is Lyndsay Renolds home?"

"I'm sorry, she just got home last night, and we went out to celebrate her homecoming, then this morning she got up and said she was going to see the debate team she used to be on." the woman said.

"Are you her mother?"

"Me, oh heavens no, her Mom lives in Rehab, I took Lyndsay in when she was 4."

"Do you know where the debate team is right now?"

"I assume Brooklyn Middle School, they still practice in the summer."

"Thanks, oh and can you give me a picture of her, I haven't met her yet?" She retreated back inside and 5 minutes later she came back out with a small photograph in her hand.

"This is the last picture I have of her, she looks the same except her hair is longer and she lost alot of weight." Elliot took the picture, thanked the woman again and left for the school.

He walked into the school and heard yelling in the gym. _That must be them_

"But parents can always check your history on the internet!" a girl with short, blonde hair yelled.

"From my experience kids delete their history!" a boy yelled back at her. The girl that looked like Lyndsay was sitting down on the boy's side whispering to another girl. She shook her head and walked up to take the boys place.

"Lyndsay Renolds, for the record." she stated, She took one quick look at her notes and then back at the blonde girl. She spoke to her.

"Ginnie, good to debate against you again."

"Lynds, never thought I'd have the chance to again."

"Lets start."

"O.K the topic is should a school have a dress code." a boy told both girls.

"Ginnie, you're against the code, Lynds you're for it, begin."

"With the dress code, kids won't feel left out for not having the latest thing." Ms.Renolds began.

"Maybe if they bought the latest thing, it wouldn't happen."

"What if their parents don't have the money?" She caught Ginnie. Elliot needed to get Lyndsay and go but he would stay for one more round.

"This is only a 2 round match because everybody needs to go." the announcre said, both girls nodded and returned to debating.

"With a dress code, kids won't be able to express their creativity with clothes."

"They'd get made fun of if they did!"

"Not everybody does!"

"Most do, and you know it, like I said before if your not wearing the latest thing, your a loser here!" Another dead ringer. Ginnie noticed Detective Stabler standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked him in an aggravated voice because she lost the debate.

"Detective Stabler, NYPD." he told her.

"Oh man, sorry."

"Is Lyndsay Renolds here?"

"Right here." the other debater jumped down from the stage and walked over.

"What did you do this time Lynds?" Ginnie wanted to know. Elliot shot her a warning glace and she backed away.

"Ready?"

"Yep, lets go!" She waved at all her friends and followed Elliot out of the gym.

"You know your a pretty good debater." Stabler mentioned in the car.

"Thanks, I have always wanted to be a lawyer!"

"Then you should meet our ADA Casey Novak." "Lyndsay, how come you didn't mention being kidnapped 2 years ago?"

"I just got home, that man was my kidnapper, I didn't want to bring it up." She seemed to be getting upset so El ended the conversation.

* * *

The first debate was the one I had at my school! Hope you like it! 


	8. Let's bring her home

DRIA'S POV

"Guys meet Lyndsay Renolds." Elliot announced as they walked into the precinct. She looked like she had been crying, her hair fell in front of her eyes and she was slightly shaking.

"Lyndsay, these are Detectives' Munch,Fin,Benson, this is Dr.Huang, ADA Casey Novak, and Alexandria Derainio." Lyndsay looked at each of the memebers of SVU and then at me.

"Dria?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, how are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"You remember Amanda, well she was kidnapped." my voice was filled with emotion.

"I know, she was kidnapped by the same man that took me." The SVU looked at each other, then back to Lyndsay. Olivia was first to speak.

"Where is she?"

"I don't k-k-know, I didn't know where I was the whole time, but I did see Amanda for a brief moment, before-." Lyndsay collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

"Before what honey?"

"Before he RAPED her!" Olivia ran over to Lyndsay and held her until her crying subsided.

"It's o.k, shhhh, is she still alive?"

"I think so, but she was crying out in pain."

"How did you escape?" Ms.Renolds looked at her hand, then back at Olivia, then at Munch and Fin.

"He needed to go to the school to claim his job, the previous night he locked me in his car, he must of forgot I was there, anyways when he stepped out and was inside the school, I took a hammer that was in there and broke the back window and crawled out, cutting my hand on the way." She held up her hand to show the detectives.

"Why didn't you just unlock the door?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't want the car alarm to go off, but it did anyways when I broke the window, that's when he saw me out of the car and chased me into the school threatening to kill me."

"That's when we saw her." Fin added to her story.

"I saw the detectives get out of the car, that's why I decided to even risk leaving, I couldn't get out the first try, I just wanted to run into their arms feeling safe!"

"It's o.k Lynds, we're not going to talk about it anymore, but do you remember anything about where you were, did you look out the window of the car?"

"I did and the only shape I could make out in the dark was something like a warehouse."

"I'm going to question our perp!" Elliot said as he walked towards the interrogation room.

"Where is she Marlon?" Elliot asked yelling in his face.

"Who?" he replied innocently.

"You know who you sonofabitch, Amanda Kardon!"

"Oh Amanda, why should I tell you?" Casey walked into the room.

"Because we'll offer you a deal, if you just tell us where she is." she told him.

"What kind of deal?"

"Less prison time."

"WHAT!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Amanda's parents called, they don't care what we do, they just want Amanda home even if it includes less time in jail."

"How long?"

"Well if you cooperate Mr.Denroker, 15 years and maybe even parol, but I highly doubt it."

"That's alot of time counsler." he said cockily.

"Better than 25- to life."

"Casey, what if Amanda is found dead or dies on her way to the hospital?"

"20 years, no parol, and Marlon that sounds alot better than the death penalty."

"Hmmm, tough decision, but I'm afraid I'm not going to say anything because you'll never find her." Casey shook her head and walked out of the room followed by Elliot.

Lyndsay was sitting in a chair while I was sitting on Fin's desk while we were listening to what everybody was saying.

"Lyndsay said a warehouse, and if we check the miles on Marlon's car we might be able to find which one." said Fin. He looked over at me and Lyndsay.

"Do you remember the miles on his car when you left?" he asked Lyndsay.

"I know it can't be this easy but I do, when I was in there the only thing to do was look at the miles and imagine where he's been, there was 3345."

"O.k now there's 3350, Elliot and Olivia mark all locations where there are warehouses of some sort around the school in a five mile radius." Fin instructed lieing down a map of CT.

"Brooklyn is here." Olivia said aloud placing a red push pin on Brooklyn.

"The school is about here." Elliot placed a blue push pin on the map.

"From what I found on the computer two warehouses and one storage building are around the area." Olivia put more pins around the blue one.

"Let's check them out!" Munch yelled as he grabbed his coat. Cragen came out of his office.

"Go where?"

"Two warehouses and one storage building." Fin told him on the way out the door.

"Benson, Stabler go with them." he instructed as he slowly made his way to his office.

"Alright, lets get Amanda home." they both said in unison.

* * *

I think I might add two more chapters to finish it. Then I will finish Underwater Terror, I might add another chapter to Just Like Me? And when that's all finshed start "Hostage" which might be a 3 chapter sequel?

R&R!


	9. Remembering Alex

**AT WAREHOUSE NUMBER 1**

"Munch, watch your back, we don't know who could be in there." Fin told his partner as he took out his gun. Munch also pulled out a gun.

"Olivia, Elliot ready?" Munch asked.

"I want this to be over!" Olivia said with confience as she slowly opened the door and followed Fin,Elliot, and Munch inside.

"Amanda?" she called softly.

"Bathroom clear!" Fin shouted.

"Little room off to the left, clear." Elliot informed the detectives.

"Shit, Munch,Liv, and Fin come here." Elliot said sadly.

"What is it El?" Benson asked unsure. In the corner of the warehouse lied a body of a teenage girl.

"Do we have a pulse?"

"Call a bus, it's very weak!"

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, I need a bus at an abandoned warehouse on West ST, that's in Brooklyn,CT, I need a bus fas-."

"Liv, she's gone." said Elliot.

"Is it her?" Fin wanted to know.

"The bracelet on her wrist says A.V.K, Amanda Kardon." Olivia told them.

"I wonder what she died from?" a curious Munch said.

"Warner will tell us, once the autopsy's done."

"We can charge Mr.Denroker with murder in the 2nd degree, and kidnapping in the 2nd degree."

"Somebody should notify her parents and Alexandria." Fin said.

"I'll call Dria, somebody else has to do the parents." said Detective Benson as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the precinct's number.

"Hey Cap it's Olivia, is Dria around?"

"Olivia, did you find Amanda because her parents are here?" Cragen asked concerned.

"Cap, she's dead, we didn't get to her in time, is Dria there?"

"Right here, hold on." Liv could here the phone being transferred to a sobbing girl.

"Livia, did you find her?" she asked worried.

"Dria, sweetheart, I'm sorry but she died when we got to her." Liv informed.

"NO!" she cried so loud that Olivia had to take the phone away from her ear.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, we'll be there as soon as we can, just calm down it's o.k." she soothed.

"NO IT'S NOT O.K, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!" she screamed at Benson. She hit a nerve.

"I did." was all she said.

"OH my gosh Liv, I'm sorry I forgot Alex right, god I totally forgot, please forgive me." Dria pleaded.

"It's o.k, I felt the same way you did." Olivia did. But Alex is still alive not really dead like Amanda.

"I need to go, I'll see you later." Olivia hung up the phone and took a moment to remember Alex.

"Alex, when are you coming home?" she asked to nobody.

* * *

One more chapter to go! R&R if you really want a sequel because I need to know so I don't write a story and have people hate it! BYE 


	10. Funeral

"The funerals' tomorrow."Olivia said as she walked in the precinct.

"Did Dria get home o.k?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, she wants us to come to Amanda's funeral."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we'll see."

"Was she happy to see her parents?"

"She as pretty mad at first, because they left her here in New York during this whole thing, but things did get better."

"How's Amanda's family doing?"

"They say that things will be better once Marlon is convicted."

"That's good, I'm gonna go see Cragen about Amanda's funeral." Elliot got up and left for Cragen's office. Olivia pulled out two pictures once he left. One was of Alex and her about a week before she was shot, and the other was a new one Dria gave her to remember her by. Dria was smiling a sad smile and she was standing next to Olivia, her arms around her waist. Olivia promised to check on Dria every now and then but if she didn't they would both have this picture.

"Cragen said only you and me can go." announced Elliot.

"What about Munch and Fin?"

"They weren't as attached to Dria as you were, and I'm only going 'cause I'm your partner."

"I hope I have something nice to wear." said Olivia.

"OLIVIA!" Dria called running to her in her black dress.

"Dria, how are you?"

"Fine, I still can't believe she's dead!" Elliot noticed tears forming in her eyes and walked around Olivia to give her a hug.

"Hi Elliot." Dria said embracing him in a hug.

"Hey Dria, are Amanda's parents around?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, over there by the coffin." Dria pointed to a light blue coffin covered in flowers.

"El, I'm going to go talk to them."

"I'm going too." he let go of Alexandria and walked over to Amanda's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs.Kardon." Olivia addressed them. The two looked up with red puffy eyes.

"Detective Stabler and Benson, glad you could make it." she said, her voice hoarse.

"Olivia, please."

"Olivia call me Jenny."

"We are very sorry for your loss." Elliot said with sympathy.

"How long will the guy who did this to our baby be in jail for?" Trent Kardon asked.

"We are not sure yet, our ADA Casey Novak, is trying to get him in for life." Elliot answered immediatly almost like he knew that that was the next question.

"We better sit, the ceremonie's about to start, thank you for all you did detectives, we are very grateful." Jenny and Trent took their seats in the front next to Dria and her family. Olivia and Elliot stayed towards the back. The preacher went on about how great Amanda was, and how he bets she's looking down on us right now. Near the end of the ceremony Dria got up to say a couple of things.

"Good morning, my name is Alexandria Derainio, Amanda was my best friend and when she went missing I couldn't stand her gone, but the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan, Olivia Benson,Elliot Stabler,John Munch,Fin Tutuola,Don Cragen,Casey Novak, and Dr.George Huang, were always working 'round the clock to bring Amanda home safely." she paused for a moment and looked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Two of them are here today, Detectives' Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, and I just wanted to say thank you for all the hard work you guys did, and thanks for bringing Amanda home, although she is not physically here we all know she is mentally, can you guys give a round of applause for them please?" Everybody started clapping and cheering for Liv and Elliot. They both stood up and smiled.

"Dria,we need to go, just got a call for a new case." Olivia informed her.

"O.K, I'll miss you guys." She wrapped her arms around both of them and started to cry.

"Thank you, thank you!" she let go of them and waved them goodbye.

"Liv, keep in touch?"

"Always." Elliot and Olivia got in the car and drove away.

"This new case?" Elliot asked.

"Rape and murder on 23rd ST, near a school."

"Liv, do you think kids will ever go back to that camp?"

"Yeah."

* * *

O.K guys I'm done!I'm going to parade down the street!"Hostage" will be starting today! YIPPEE! Thanks for all your reviews! Love you guys!

-StablerSVUfreak


End file.
